


Possession

by RovakPotter82



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict Arnold waits patiently for what he was promised for spying on the Continental Army and Washington, but the object of his obsession is making it difficult to deliver him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my one shot story, Obsession. This takes place after Season 3 Episode 4, Hearts and Minds.

Gamble couldn't believe his luck when he found out who killed Worthington. It was Tallmadge. The one man whom Andre was very interested in meeting. The man that Andre told him to capture and bring him back to New York at all costs if he ever came across him. Tallmadge was the key for turning Benedict Arnold completely to the British. “I am an officer in the Continental Army,” Tallmadge said, but Gamble didn't give him time to say the rest. He knocked him over the head, pulled him out of the water and tied him up. He slung him over a horse and began to build a fire.

 

Ben groaned when he came to. He let out a cough before figuring out where he was; slung over a horse with his hands tied together. “Ah, I was worried I had hit ya too hard,” Gamble said from by the fire.

“What do you plan to do with me?” Ben asked.

“You are bound for New York, Major Tallmadge,” Gamble said. “You messed up my previous mission of making contact with Worthington.”

“I won't talk,” Ben said, struggling against the bonds. “”You might as well kill me now,” he said.

“Oh, see, you're mistaken, Tallmadge,” Gamble said. “He's not going to interrogate you.”

“Then what is he going to do with me?”

“You are a bargaining chip that Andre needs to turn a new officer of Washington's army,” Gamble said.

“What?”

“Yeah. This particular officer had been watching, very closely, your intimate relations with Washington. Wants you all to himself,” Gamble said and Ben groaned. “Andre's going to deliver you personally to him, so he'll become our new spy.” Ben struggled against his bonds and Gamble chuckled. “I heard he'd even watched you and Washington in your most intimate moment one night. Made him want you even more than before,” he said.

“You know who he is, don't you?” Ben asked.

“I just know he's an officer that Washington trusts completely,” he said. “It's perfect. This time tomorrow, instead of Washington's bed, it'll be his bed you warm, for the rest of your life.”

“Go to hell,” Ben snapped. Gamble chuckled as he disappeared from Ben's line of sight. He gasped out when he felt a hand on his ass. “Don't touch me!” 

“Easy. Just wanted to see what was so special about ya,” Gamble said. He gave Ben's ass a tap and Ben seethed. “I might have a go at you myself.” Ben suddenly smacked the horse and it took off. Gamble let out a curse before pulling his gun and firing. Ben let out a cry of pain when he felt something hit him. He held onto the horse as long as he could as it ran through the woods. He lost his grip and he fell to the ground with a pained gasp. He landed on his injured side. He got the ropes lose as he walked along and he immediately placed his hand on his injured side. He just kept walking away from where Gamble had his camp.

 

Sarah Livingston didn't have to take him in like she did, but she did none the less. She pulled him into her house under her own strength and got him up onto her bed. He was thankful for being unconscious for her surgery. She got the bullet out and sewed him up. She changed his clothes after cleaning him up. She assumed the crucifix belonged to him, so he ran with that, saying he was a traveling minister and he was shot by thieves. Growing up a minister's kid, he was able to improve a prayer at supper to keep up with his ruse. His father would never let that down if he found out. 

The night with Sarah was magical, in his mind. He knew, deep down, he and Washington could never be together and he would eventually have to settle down with a woman. First he had to lay with one and he had been trying to, with Washington's encouragement. Sarah was more than willing to share her bed. She was lonely after a year without her husband and he was more than happy to oblige her. The whole time he was with her though, he thought of Washington and how it might feel to take the general as he was taking Sarah.

The next morning, she was cold to him again and was intent on kicking him out after breakfast. 

Then he found out she was a Tory.

Then Gamble arrived at the house.

He thought for sure he was done for. All Sarah had to do was signal to Gamble with her eyes were he was hiding and that was it. But she didn't. Gamble and his men left the house and she waited until they both heard them ride off before telling him off. “I don't ever want to see your face again.” She went into a separate room and closed the door behind her.

Ben left, leaving the rifle, but taking the clothes she gave him.

 

The second Washington heard that Ben was back in camp, injured, but alive, he dropped what he was doing, and headed straight for his young lover's tent. He had to see for himself that he was all right.

Ben winced when the surgeon pressed against his wound. Caleb had immediately sent for him when he found Ben on the ground outside his tent. “My compliments to whoever took care of the bullet and your wound,” he said. “Surprised it's not more mangled from her retrieving the bullet.”

“I was unconscious for that part,” Ben said. “Who said it was a woman?”

“The stitches. They're mattress sutures. My wife uses those when she mends my clothes,” he said.

“Oh,” Ben said and Caleb snickered.

“Any pain, Major Tallmadge?”

“It's not as much as before, but I have some,” he said as the doctor changed the dressing.

“I'll mix a tincture and tonic for the pain and to fight off infection,” he said before gathering his things. “For now, rest. He's off active duty until I say so,” he told Caleb.

“You're the doctor, doctor,” he said. “Thank you,” he said walking the good doctor out of the tent. Washington came up to the tent just as Caleb reeled into Ben. “Are bullets attracted to you, Tall Boy?” he asked.

“Only when they're aimed at me,” Ben said and Caleb chuckled.

“Georgie boy's going to tie you up and keep you in his tent if you keep getting shot like this,” Caleb said. No sooner did he say that, the tent flap opened and there stood Washington. “Oh, General, I...” he started to say, but from the way Washington was looking at Ben, he had better make himself scarce. “Uh, I think I hear someone calling for me,” he said before leaving the tent. Once Caleb was gone, Washington moved to Ben as he stood up. The general gathered his younger officer into his arms.

“Oh, Benjamin,” he exclaimed. “Thank God you're all right.”

“I'm sorry,” Ben said into his chest.

“No need to apologize, love,” Washington said. The term of endearment set off Ben and he started to cry. In that instant, Washington became George and he began to rub Ben's back to sooth him. “There, there, love.” He gently lowered the two of them onto the cot and Ben's arms came up and hugged George back. “It's all right. You're okay,” he said. Ben seemed to be calming down and gave his head a kiss. “Come now,” he said pulling Ben away from him. “Dry your eyes,” he said and he gently wiped the tears away with his thumbs. 

“Yes, sir,” he breathed out. He actually felt better after that cry.

“Tell me everything,” Washington said. “Did you deal with Worthington?” he asked and Ben nodded his head. “Good boy.”

“I did, but as I was disposing of his body, his contact captured me.”

“His contact?”

“Lt. Gamble,” Ben said, sneering at the name of the man who killed Sackett. “He was going to take me to New York to Major Andre.” George nodded. He had heard of Andre. “I told him I wasn't going to talk and that he should just kill me then, but he said that Andre was going use me as a bargaining chip.”

“For what?”

“To turn another officer of yours, a trusted one, over to his side.”

“Why on Earth would he need you?”

“Apparently this officer has been obsessed with me for a while. He figured out our relationship and had been watching from afar. He agreed to let loose some information if Andre could deliver me to him,” Ben said, swallowing the bile that was coming up his throat.

“He didn't happen to say who it was,” Washington said.

“He was too smart. He knew that I was trying to escape and I did, but he shot me as I got away. A woman took me in and got the bullet out, nursed me back to health,” he said. “I was there for a couple days, and I..we..” he trailed off, getting red. “She and I... we..” George chuckled.

“Benjamin, did you finally lay with a woman?” his lover asked and he turned red, causing George to laugh. “See? I told you it wouldn't be so bad.”

“I wasn't worried about that,” Ben said.

“Did you like it?” Washington asked, looking at him and he laughed a little. “You did.”

“I did, actually,” he said with a smile. “She was lonely and well, I was there.”

“I remember my first time with a woman,” George said, laying a hand on Ben's thigh. Ben's pulse quickened when the fingers of that hand played with the inside of his thigh. “I was young, she was young,” he said before kissing Ben's neck. Ben's eyes closed in pleasure. “Auburn hair, blue eyes, supple breasts,” George said as he kissed Ben's neck.

“George,” he moaned.

“Yes, she moaned that too,” he said and Ben moaned again.

“The doctor..”

“Will be awhile. Besides, I imagine Lt Brewster is keeping watch,” George said. “Was your woman eager to please you? Was she beautiful?”

“Yes,” Ben breathed out. The fingers grazed his cock through the trousers and he jumped with a yelp.

“Easy does it, Major. Your wound is still tender. Once you have healed properly, that is when I will take you,” he said. Washington kissed Ben and Ben responded. He moaned softly as George palmed him through his trousers. “Did she make you moan?” Washington asked.

“Yes,” Ben gasped out before moaning. He was getting close.

“Did she make you come?” he asked and Ben let out a sharp cry as he came in his pants. “I'll take that as a yes,” he said.

“I...”

“It's all right, Benjamin,” he said. “Look after yourself and listen to the surgeon.”

“Yes, sir,” Ben said. Washington gave him a farewell kiss before getting up to leave. “Sir?” Washington turned around to look at him. “What about this new officer they plan to turn?”

“Get better first, Major Tallmadge,” he said. “Then we will deal with it.”

“Yes, sir,” he said and Washington left the tent. Caleb came in with the tincture and tonic from the doctor.

“So, he forgive you?” he asked.

“Shut up,” Ben said before laying down on his cot.

 

Arnold was frustrated. Andre's man had Ben in his possession, but the slippery agent got away. Make matters worse, Andre's man shot Ben, injuring him. He thought for sure he would be able to recapture him, but Gamble failed again. Now Ben was probably safe and sound back in Washington's arms. “You mustn't lose hope, Benedict,” Peggy said.

“He had Tallmadge within his grasp!” Benedict shouted. “If your man cannot deliver on his promise, I won't spy anymore. You tell him that!” Arnold shouted before knocking over a table. Peggy flinched before heading off to write her letter.

 

“You insolent fool!” Andre shouted at Gamble. “The one thing I need to turn my spy and you let him get away!”

“Tallmadge's not an easy mark, sir,” Gamble said. “He's smart. And careful. I only got close this once because his guard was down. He hit my horse and took off.”

“You injured him. How hard was it to track him?”

“He had help from someone. One of the families we questioned must have been Whigs. They most likely were hiding him.”

“You're an idiot,” Andre said. Abigail came in with the afternoon tea. She had heard everything. “You tell all of our spies, get the word out. Major Benjamin Tallmadge is to be captured and brought to me at all costs.” Abigail hurried out of the room to transcribe a letter. With Cicero and Anna no longer on Long Island, she must write her intelligence with the special ink she kept hidden in her quarters. Cicero would take the book to a man, called Townsend and he would get it to the appropriate person. Once she wrote the intelligence in a small book, she gave it to Cicero.

“Make haste, child,” she said. Cicero took the book and headed to the pub that Townsend owned. He was out of breath when he reached the pub and headed to the bar. 

“Can I help you?” the barkeep asked.

“I'm looking for Culper, Jr.”

“Why?”

“I need to get this to Culper, Sr,” he said handing the book to him.

“I'll put out the advertisement and get it to him,” he said. Cicero left the book with the barkeep, hoping it was the right person. Robert opened the book to see nothing written and put it in his pocket. “Mr. Rivington, I would like to purchase an advertisement,” he told him.

“Excellent.”

 

Caleb had the latest intelligence clutched in his hand. He should probably take it to Ben first, but he was still resting from his wound. He was going to take it straight to Washington. It pertained to Ben, but Washington should see it first. “Has Major Tallmadge seen this yet?”

“Not yet,” Caleb said. “I figured, you'd want to see it first, sir,” he said.

“Good man. So, Andre will not rest until Benjamin is in his grasp,” he said. 

“True. He's got all the British spies looking out for him now.”

“Give this to Ben to look at and Lt Brewster,” he said looking at Caleb.

“Yes, sir?”

“Keep an eye on our boy, will you?”

“Of course, sir,” Caleb said. 

 

“How do we find out who this officer is, Benny boy?” Caleb asked as Ben looked over the intelligence.

“I had an idea,” Ben said. “You're going to have to run it by Washington,” he said.

“Is he going to like it?”

“I'm not sure.”

“Well, I have to get to Long Island. Anna's put up the signal to meet. I’m going to see what she wants and then we'll talk to George,” he said and Ben nodded.

Caleb came back to camp with Anna. She got rid of the Hewlett problem, getting the Major to leave Setauket, America all together. She couldn't stay anymore though. Ben was up out of bed and in uniform. She gave him a bear hug, causing him to grimace. “Oh, sorry, Ben,” she said. “Are you sure you should be up? Caleb told me you were wounded.”

“I'm fine,” he said. “We need your help with something.”

“Anything.”

The way they figured things out, the officer who wanted Ben would find out he was hurt and within a couple days of hearing he was back in camp, would come to camp to see him. Ben was placed back into bed, with the assumption that he pulled his stitches and furthered injured himself, which he did when he tried to mount his horse against doctor's wishes. Anna was given the task by the surgeon to nurse him back to health. It was an easy decision by Washington. She grew up with him and Caleb. 

Two days since Ben was put on bed rest by the surgeon, General Benedict Arnold rode into camp under the guise of seeing Washington about something. Once he was off the horse, he asked a corporal where Major Tallmadge was. “He's been on bed rest the last two days, General. He's most likely in his tent. It's just over there, sir,” he said pointing to it.

“Thank you, Corporal,” Benedict said giving him the reins of his horse. “See to my horse.”

“Yes, sir,” he said. Benedict headed straight for Ben's tent, unaware of the audience he had. He stopped at the tent and looked around before entering it.

“Son of a bitch,” Caleb muttered before looking over at Washington.

“Send in Mrs. Strong,” he said.

 

Benedict stood at the end of Ben's tent, watching him sleep. He was completely helpless. If he wanted to, he could have taken him right then and there. He wouldn't do that though. He would take Ben when he was fully healed. He moved to the side of the bed and reached down to smooth his fingers against Ben's face. The tent flap opened and he pulled back when a young woman entered the tent. “Ben, I got some....” she said, startling Ben awake, stopping when she saw Arnold. “Oh, pardon me.”

“General Arnold?” Ben asked.

“Major Tallmadge,” Benedict said. “Uh, I believe I haven't had the pleasure,” he said gesturing to Anna.

“General Arnold, this is Mrs. Anna Strong. She's a very close friend. We grew up together,” he said. 

“A pleasure, Mrs. Strong,” he said. 

“General Arnold,” she said. “Ben, I got some of the pain medicine the surgeon was telling you about and I brought some broth, because he wants you to try to keep something down.”

“Yes, Mother,” Ben said causing her to sigh out after she set down the tray.

“I've been tasked with your well being Benjamin Tallmadge. Come hell or high water, I am going to gently see you back to health,” she said. “General, could you help me to get him to sit up?”

“Of course,” he said. Together, he and Anna got Ben to sit up. Ben put a little show on with wincing and holding his side. Anna got his pillows up before Benedict gently lowered Ben onto them. “I, uh, thought I'd return the favor. You visited me when I was injured, so here I am.”

“It's very nice of you, sir.”

“Ben, drink this,” Anna said, handing it to him. Ben took it and gulped it down, grimacing at the taste. “Thank you,” she said with a smile.

“You notice the glee in her voice when she said that?” he asked and Arnold chuckled.

“How soon before you are completely healed?” he asked.

“It could be days, weeks,” Ben said. “I tried getting on my horse two days ago and pulled my stitches,” he said. “The surgeon put me on bed rest and Washington put her in charge of my care.”

“He wants you healthy,” Anna said. “Was there something else, General? Ben really needs his rest,” she said.

“No, there wasn't. Get better, Major Tallmadge. Army isn't the same without you,” he said.

“I will, General. Thank you, sir,” he said as Anna sat on the bed and helped him with the soup. Benedict let out a nod with a smile before leaving the tent.

“Very nice performance, Major,” Anna said.

“Same with you, Mrs. Strong,” Ben said. “Think that play of pain worked.”

“Absolutely,” Anna said.

 

Arnold pursed his lips together. It was a message from Arnold. Benjamin was too injured to be captured at the moment and he wanted Andre to call off his mercenaries. “He is too weak for travel and I wish to not start our relationship that way. I will win him on my own. I will continue to spy for you and when the war is over, Major Ben Tallmadge will be my reward,” Andre read. “Well, at least he's continuing to be our spy.”

The End


End file.
